


Tongue Tied

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ITS A BYLER BAND AU, Multi, Will is trying his best, cause, dustin will and el listen to it, el has no powers, fuck that, joyce and hopper are married will and el are stepsiblings, max mike and lucas are the band, mike is a bi diaster, no demogorgan, slowburn, sorry the first chapter is so short i just wanted to save stuff for the next chapter, there was past mileven but its gone now theyre just friends, this is based on the fact that noah said if mike had a band, weekly updates cause im slow, will would listen to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: It all started with a song. A song that sent Mike Wheeler and Will Byer's lives into complete chaos.(its a byler band au)





	1. Really Good

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW ITS LIKE THE THIRD TIME IVE SAID IT BUT IM JUST SO EXCITED 
> 
> i love band aus and there were no byler ones so i was like huh maybe and then noah was like "if mike was in a band will would listen to it" and i got sent into writer mode

Mike was on his way to Will’s house. He was riding his bike, even though he was old enough to drive, for nostalgia sake. He was carrying his newest mixtape, the very first one. Ever since he had started the band, Will heard the music before anybody. He was their strongest supporter.   
  
Mike hoped that Will would like this one, better than the rest because it was special. He had written a song about his feelings for Will. Of course, he couldn’t go around professing his feelings for Will because Hawkins wasn’t a very progressive town and Mike having the hots for a boy would be social suicide. Having a band was cause enough for Mike to get bullied but having a song about a boy would drag Mike through hell.    
  
Thankfully, Max was in the band as their drummer so most would assume the mysterious boy described would be from her life, not Mike’s. Max and Lucas, being his bandmates, knew the song was about Will and knew that Mike was gay, or bi, which was a thing Steve had told him about when he came back in town from college. They wholeheartedly supported his decision to write a song for Will, even helping him work on the lyrics and now, Mike was on his way to give the song to Will.

 

He pulled into the Byers’s driveway and came to a stop. As he walked up to the door he breathed in and reassured himself that it was going to be okay. He reached out his hand and rang the doorbell. Mike could hear footsteps from inside the house as the door opened and he was greeted by a smiling Will. 

 

“Hey, Mike! I wasn’t expecting you today.” Will smiled. 

 

“I was just coming by the drop off the newest song. I really think you’re gonna like it.” 

 

“Do you wanna come in and listen with me?” Will invited. Could Mike even handle sitting next to Will as he heard the song? His stomach was doing backflips at the thought. 

 

“I, uh, actually, I have to look after, um, Holly. My mom’s out and I have to make sure she’s okay.” Mike tried his best to come up with a believable excuse. 

 

“Oh, well, that’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Bye, Mike!” Will said as he waved goodbye to his friend and shut the door. 

 

“Bye, Will.” Mike whispered to himself as he walked back to his bike. Mike felt defeated. He didn’t know why. Will had taken the tape and said he was gonna listen to it. So why did Mike feel like he had lost? 

 

Since he didn’t  _ really _ have to look after Holly he decided to visit Max. Maybe she would know what to do. 

He turned down her street and pulled his bike to a stop in her garage where she was drumming. 

 

“What do you want?” She said and looked up from her drums. “I was in the middle of something.” 

 

“I gave him the tape.” 

 

“What’d he say?” Max had switched from her usual cold demeanor to a softer and more caring one. 

 

“I don’t know, I kinda faked an excuse and ran.” 

 

Max threw one of her drumsticks and it clipped Mike’s arm. 

 

“What the hell was that for?” 

 

“Why’d you run? He’s your best friend, Wheeler.” 

 

“He invited me in to listen with him and I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. The thought of him not liking it or something scared me. I couldn’t do it.” 

 

Max’s face changed. “I get it.” 

 

“You do?” 

 

“You’re not the only one with a forbidden crush.” 

 

“Just cause Billy’s racist doesn’t mean you can’t date Luca-” 

 

“I like El.” Max put her hand over her mouth as the words feel out. Mike’s eyes widened.

 

“You like El?!?” 

 

“Keep your voice down. Billy might hear you.” 

 

“Since when?” 

 

“Since after you two broke up.” 

 

“That’s..that’s great! You should write a song!” 

 

“I can’t Mike it’s not that easy.” 

 

“Of course it is. We’ll do the same thing we did with me and it’ll sound like I have the crush.” 

 

“But Will. It might confuse him. And El.” 

 

Mike faltered. “I, well that’s a good point-” 

 

“I just can’t, Mike. It’s too risky.” Max sighed. “Plus, I can’t write like you.”

 

“Sure you can, it’s not that hard. Just write what you feel.” 

 

“That was so cliche.”

 

“I know, I think it was in a movie or some shit. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“See ya.”

 

Before Mike walked out the door, he turned and looked at Max. “Please try writing something.” 

 

“I’ll try. But you can’t tell anyone about this.” 

 

“Not even Lucas?” 

 

“No, I’m telling him, next practice.” 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

And with that, Mike biked away, to his house. 

 

Before he went to bed, he radioed Will. 

 

“What did you think of the song, over.” 

 

“It was, really great, Mike. Over.” 

 

Really great? Really great? The song where Mike told Will he loved him was, really great? 

 

“Well, I’m glad you liked it. See you tomorrow. Over.” 

  
Mike put his walkie down and didn’t even bother to listen to Will’s response. He face-planted into his pillow and groaned.  _ Really great.  _ What does that even mean? 


	2. Pinkie Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i love my idiot kids

Will couldn’t believe he said that. _Really good_. The song that his crush wrote about another boy was really good. _Nice going, Will_.   
  
It’s not that Will hated Mike for liking a boy. Will hated that _he_ wasn’t that boy. He had loved Mike forever and it crushed him. But he was on his way to school and all he could do was put a fake face on and pretend. Pretend that he was okay with Mike liking another boy.   
Pretend that he wasn’t jealous. Pretend that he was fine.   
  
“Hey, Will.” Said a voice from behind him. El biked over and rode next to him. Will left the house earlier than El, but still she managed to catch up with him.   
  
“Hey, El.”   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
_Here we go_. “Nothing just tried.”   
  
“Oh.” El didn’t look very convinced. Will offered a weak smile.   
  
“Will, what's going on?”   
  
“Nothing, El! I said I was fine.” Will snapped. _You haven’t even gotten through a full minute of pretending and you’re already snapping_. __  
  
“Jesus, forget I asked.” El said, effectively ending the conversation.   
  
“Wait, El.” Will tried but she was already biking away.

 

Will had felt bad. He didn’t like yelling at his friends but he hated yelling at his step sister El. She was so nice and quiet that he always felt immediate regret.  

 

He biked in silence the rest of the way to school. He’d only spoke to one person and couldn’t keep it in anymore. But he would never  _ tell  _ Mike that he was jealous because he was worried that Mike would take it as Will being unsupportive of his crush, which he wasn’t. 

 

Will pulled his bike to a stop and walked into school. Unfortunately, his locker was right below Mike’s so he was gonna have to encounter him sooner or later. 

 

“Hey, Will!” Will cringed at the sound. Mike came up behind him and put his arm over Will’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey, Mike.” Will responded, trying his best to smile. 

 

“Wanna come over to my house after school? Max, Lucas and I were gonna practice and I would  _ love  _ it if you came.” This is what Will loved so much about Mike. His voice. Will knew from the very first moment he met Mike that he would be an incredible singer. And the way that Mike slurred out the word ‘love’ just then, sent Will over the moon. 

 

“I can’t actually. I have some homework I have to do and Jonathan is coming down this weekend so my mom wants me to clean.” It pained Will to avoid Mike like this. Normally, Will would jump at the opportunity to spend more time with Mike, but he couldn’t. Hearing Mike sing about other boys, Will couldn’t. 

 

“Oh.” For a split second, Will could have sworn Mike’s face looked disappointed but it was replaced soon by his normal smile. “Well, I have second period with you so, see you then! Save me a seat!” 

 

Will mumbled something before racing away from Mike and running smack dab into Lucas. 

 

“Oh, hey.” 

 

“Hey, Lucas.” 

 

“Are you okay, you look super…. I don’t know, bad?” 

 

“Not really, but I’ll tell you about it in science. I don’t want to say anything here.” 

 

A confused look came across Lucas’s face upon hearing this. “Oh.. well I’ll see you then, I guess.” 

 

Will didn’t have time to respond as he was running away to his class, partially because he was late but also because he didn’t really wanna talk to anyone. Not today. 

 

When he reached his class, he took a seat in the back and sunk down low in his chair. He took out a notebook and started doodling on one of the blank pages. 

 

At first, his drawings started small, an eye here, a nose here. But then, while he was daydreaming about other things, he started drawing Mike. Maybe it was because that was where his thoughts were.  _ Mike _ . 

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the bell, signaling his worst fear. Being near Mike and having to act like everything was okay, like he wasn’t dying inside. 

 

He put his bag down on the seat next to him, for Mike, and awaited his certain doom. And then, all six feet of him walked through the door. 

 

“Will, a pleasure to see you, as always.” Mike said using his signature Wheeler charm which Will would normally swoon over but not today. 

 

Will offered only a smile in response. 

 

“Damn, tough crowd. I see how it is, Mondays can be like that.” 

 

The teacher walked in and their conversation ended. Will spent most of the class  _ actually  _ taking notes, which he never did, and giving small, half hearted chuckles to some of Mike’s jokes. When the bell finally rang, Will was in such a hurry to get away that he dropped his notebook. It landed face open, on the page he was doodling in just the period before.

 

Mike bent down to grab it and before Will could do anything, Mike saw the drawing. He picked up the notebook and admired the drawing. 

 

“Woah, Will. This is amazing. Is that me?” Mike asked, sparking Will to blush. He grabbed the notebook out of Mike’s hands and ran through the hallway. He saw El standing by her locker. He ran over to her and grabbed her by the arm. 

 

“Will, what the-” 

 

“Please, just come with me.” Will’s voice shook as he tried his best to hide tears. She nodded and Will lead her through the maze of hallways until he found an abandoned room. 

 

“Will, what’s wrong? Did someone hurt you? Who do I have to beat up?” El asked already cracking her knuckles for a fight. 

 

“No one. Unless you wanna fight your ex.” 

 

“Mike? Mike did something to you? Even though he’s my ex and still a friend, no one fucks with my stepbrother.”

 

“He saw a drawing of him I did.”    
  
“That’s not that bad. Unless he said it was shit, then it’s time for me to smack him.”    
  
“No, it’s more than that. It’s sort of a long story.”    
  
“Well, Romantic Era Poetry can wait, as much as I love that class.”    
  
“I like Mike, always have.”    
  
“Will, you’re queer?”    
  
“Well, actually the preferred term is gay, or so Jonathan tells me, but...yeah.”    
  
“That’s great!”    
  
“I know, I never felt bad about it or like I was broken, except for maybe when you two were dating but it didn’t last long.”    
  
“I’m really happy for you, but what does this have to do with Mike and him making you cry?”    
  
“You know how Mike’s in a band?”    
  
“Wheeler and the Party, yeah.”    
  
“Well, I’m always their test audience for songs and the one he dropped off to me yesterday... was about him liking a boy.”    
  
“Oh.” El said. “How do you know it wasn’t Max?”    
  
“The style wasn’t her’s. It felt so much like Mike, I could feel him saying it.”    
  
“How do you know the song wasn’t about you?”    
  
Will hadn’t even considered that possibility. Could Mike really be talking about him? “It couldn’t be, it doesn’t sound like me, the person he’s describing.”    
  
“Well, maybe he’s describing his version of you.”    
  
Will chose to ignore what El had said and move on. “He asked me what I thought about the song and I said it was really good cause the feeling of him finally swinging my way only for him to find someone else he likes more than me, broke me.” His voice quavered as his eyes became misty. Will didn’t try to hide his pain anymore. He let tears fall down his cheeks as El took him into a hug.    
  
“Will, you should just talk to him.”    
  
“I’m scared he’s gonna think that I don’t think him liking a boy is right, which isn’t true because I’ve liked a boy my whole life, and, I just wanted to be  _ that  _ boy.”

 

“Maybe the best course of action won’t be grabbing notebooks out of his hands and avoiding him, but we can figure it out, you and I, cause I’m always gonna be with you, Will.” 

 

Will let his head rest on El’s shoulder. “Thanks, El. Really. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

 

“You wouldn’t survive.” El chuckled, making Will chuckle, too.

 

“I guess we should head to class.” Will sighed, wiping tears from his eyes and grabbing his bag. 

 

“Wait!” El said. “You told me one of your biggest secrets so it’s only fair if I do the same.” 

 

“No, El it’s fine, you don’t-” 

 

“I like Max.” 

 

Will's mouth dropped open and he stared at El. “Please say something. And stop making that face, it’s creeping me out.” 

 

“Max!?!  _ Our  _ Max?! Maxine Mayfield?!?!” 

 

“How many other Max’s do you know? Of course, it’s our Max.” 

 

“When?!?” 

 

“The first time I met her.” 

 

“Awwwwwwwww.” 

 

“Should we head to class?” 

 

“Yeah... I told Lucas I would tell him about Mike but he’s too close with Mike, and he’s in my next class. 

 

“So, don’t tell him. Come up with an excuse. Let’s keep this our little secret.” 

 

Will nodded. “Pinkie swear?” He stuck pinkie towards El. 

 

“Pinkie swear.” 


	3. I love you, Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you really think i was gonna let it end that easily? ha

They practiced in Mike’s basement, like always. Mike noticed an absence in the room, however, as Will’s bright smile and radiant energy was elsewhere. Mike liked having Will there while they practiced. He always clapped and cheered. It made Mike smile just thinking about it. 

 

“Mike, you good?” Lucas asked, snapping Mike out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled. “Let’s get started.” 

 

Max got a beat started and they played for hours. Nothing but calm indie music filled Mike’s basement and his head as he tried to stop thinking of Will. 

 

“Mike, missed the cue.” Max said, putting down her drumsticks and walking over to him. “You’ve been kinda out of it this whole time, are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just distracted.” 

 

“Well, could you maybe not be? We’re trying to practice here.” Lucas rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. 

 

“Lucas, chill.” 

 

“I can’t Max! We’re playing in a week!” 

 

“He’s going through something.” 

 

“Just ‘cause Will didn’t like the song doesn’t mean he hates us.” 

 

“That’s not what it’s about Lucas.” Mike snapped, re-entering the conversation. “He’s been being weird to me all day. He drew me in his notebook and then snatched it out of my hands when I tried to look at it. He ran away from me. He’s supposed to be my friend.” 

 

“Will was weird to me, too.” Lucas said. “He looked super sad.” 

 

Mike ran his hands through his hair. “Jesus, I’ve scared him off, fuck.” 

 

Max put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure it’s not that. He was probably just having a bad day.”

 

“The day after I give him a song about how I love him?” 

 

“Okay, but-” 

 

“Let’s just face it, I fucked our friendship.” 

 

“Mike-” Lucas started. 

 

“He hates me. He hates me.” 

 

“He doesn’t hate you.” 

 

“Of course he does. He can’t  _ stand  _ me.” 

 

“Mike would you stop it!” Max shouted. “For fucks sake he doesn’t hate you! He’s your best fucking friend!” 

 

“Not anymore, I guess.” 

 

“Oh my-“ 

 

“How do you think El would feel?” Mike asked, moving the spotlight to Max. 

 

“El? El doesn’t have anything to do with this!” 

 

Lucas looked confused. “El?” 

 

“Do you think she would hate you?” 

 

“Why would El-“ Lucas started but was cut off again. 

 

“Oh my god Mike! Are you really that naive? Of course she would hate me!” 

 

“There, point proven. Will hates me.” 

 

“Will someone tell me what El has to do with all of this, please!” 

 

“Max likes El!” Mike shouted. 

 

“Mike!” 

 

“What? It’s true!” 

 

“Doesn’t matter! It’s none of your business!” 

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry I told him. But still, they’re both are gonna hate us.” 

 

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Are you two idiots? Of course they’re not gonna hate you! Max you never see how El looks at you? It’s like you’re the prettiest thing in the world to her! And Mike. Will looks at you like you saved his life, because you maybe you did. Now would you both shut up!” 

 

Mike and Max stared at Lucas, mouths wide open. 

 

“Where’s your walkie?” Lucas asked. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Your walkie. Where is it?” 

 

“Over there.” 

 

Lucas grabbed Mike’s walkie out of his blanket fort and dialed to Will’s frequency. 

 

“Will, do you copy? Over.” 

 

“Lucas, is that you? Over.” 

 

“Yeah, I just have a quick question for you. Over.” 

 

“What is it? Over.” 

 

“What’d you think of the song? Over.” 

 

“It was awesome. You guys should definitely play it at the show. Over.” 

 

“Alright thanks, Will. Over and out.” 

 

Lucas turned back to Mike. “See? He liked it.” 

 

“But, the drawing.” 

 

“You know how Will gets about his art. He probably just got flustered. Now would you two get over yourselves so we can get back to work?” 

 

\------------ 

 

Later that night, Mike’s brain raced. Will did like the song.  _ Then why did he run?  _ He ran because he doesn’t like people looking at his art.  _ Or was it because he doesn’t like you.  _ Why would he draw me if he hated me? 

 

He couldn’t stop. Round and round his brain ran, he likes you, he hates you, he likes you, he hates you. Different memories of him and Will flashed through his mind. 

 

_ Meeting Will on the playground one faithful day.  _

 

_ Accidentally break one of Will’s toys and making him sad  _

_ Their first D&D game that Mike bought Will when he was sick in the hospital with pneumonia  _

 

_ Arguing with Will over being dungeon master  _

 

_ Meeting Dustin and Lucas and El and Max  _

 

_ All the times, when Will wasn’t looking, Mike would steal glances at his face, or his freckles, or his hands, or his drawings, or his eyes, or his jaw, or his mouth.  _

 

Mike groaned and rolled over in his bed, facing his walkie talkie. He thought about radioing Will.  _ Or you could go see him,  _ a voice whispered in Mike’s ear. He got out of his bed and crawled out the window. He hoped off his roof and reached his bike. Silently, he glided through the night on his bike to the Byers household. 

 

When he got there he saw a figure run through the darkness and to the garage. 

 

“Who’s there?” He asked, praying to god it wasn’t Hopper. 

 

“Mike? Is that you?” A softer voice asked. 

 

“El? What are you doing?” 

 

“Trying to go see Max. What are you doing?” 

 

“Seeing Will.” 

 

“All right, then. Carry on.” El waved as she then ran into the garage and out of Mike’s sight. 

 

He left his bike on the front lawn and walked around till he reached Will’s window. He knocked a few times before hearing footsteps getting louder and louder. 

 

“Mike?” Will’s sleepy voice asked. “It’s two a.m. Could you have picked a worse time to come over?” 

 

“I’m sorry, I just had to see you.” 

 

Will waved his hand, signalling Mike to come inside. He hoisted himself into Will’s room and collapsed on his bed next to WIll. 

 

“I was just wondering, did you really like the song?” 

 

“This is the third time you’ve asked me and the answer is still yes.” 

 

“And the message?” 

 

“Yes Mike. I liked that, too.” 

 

MIke waited a moment for Will to say something about love, or loving Mike specifically. Will remained silent. 

 

“I liked your picture.” Mike said, scooching closer to Will. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Mike waited for a few more awkward minutes for a kiss, a profession of love,  _ a rejection _ , anything. But nothing came. Mike stood up, prompting Will to stand too. 

 

“I’m gonna go. Sorry for wasting your time.” 

 

“You could never, Mike.” 

 

“I love you, WIll.” Mike said without realizing. Will’s eyes widened, his hand shook. 

 

Mike turned and ran out of Will’s house and to his bike. He biked down the street as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face. 

 


	4. Leap Of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me slowly losing motivation in the things i love how fun

Will could barely move. He felt his hand shake. His breath hitched in his throat.  _ I love you, Will.  _ Did Mike really just say that? Did Will imagine it? He needed to talk to El. 

 

Sneakily, hoping not to wake his mom and Hopper, he creeped through his house until he reached El’s room. He knocked quietly but there was no answer. 

 

“El?” He whispered. 

 

Silence. 

 

“El? This is super important.” 

 

Again, silence. 

 

Slightly annoyed, Will pushed the door open to be met with El’s empty room. Her bed was a mess and her window was open. 

 

“Dammit.” He cursed to himself before turning around and running into Hopper. 

 

“Kid? What are you doing up?” 

 

Will’s body froze. He was gonna see that El was gone. Will had to distract him. 

 

“I’m having problems.” Will blurted out, hoping to divert Hopper from the open window and empty bed. 

 

“What kind of problems?” 

 

“Sleeping ones.” 

 

“Oh. Well why are you in Jane’s room?” Only the party called her El because once, in a D&D game, she rolled a perfect 11 and got them away from the demogorgon. 

 

“She’s good at advice, but you’re right. It’s too late, I’m going to go to bed.” 

 

“I just thought you said you were having slee-” 

 

“Night, Hopper.” Will said, dodging by him and running down the hallway. 

 

He ran into his room and shut the door behind him.  _ What did it all mean?  _

 

He thought back to what El said.  _ How do you know it wasn’t about you?  _ Could Mike really like him? Mike, liking Will? It felt impossible, like a dream. Was Will dreaming? 

 

He flopped down on his bed, but hit his head on a stack of papers lying on his bed. They were drawings of the party. One of Max’s character, the zoomer. A few of El’s mage. One of Dustin’s bard and Lucas’s ranger battling a horde of demodogs (which is what they called mini demogorans) with Steve. Several of Will’s character, an old wizard who resembled Gandalf. A countless amount of Mike’s paladin drawings and some of just Mike. Will smiled to himself as he remembered drawing them. He knew that Mike kept an almost identical stack in his basement of doodles Will had given him. 

 

“Why did you have to say that Mike?” Will whispered to himself. “You’ve made it so much more complicated.”

 

Will heard another knocking sound on his window.  _ Could Mike be back?  _

 

“Mike why did you hav-” Will started but stopped when he looked down and saw El standing below him, her hair a mess. 

 

“El? Where were you? You’ll never believe what happened.” 

 

“You won’t either. You mind giving me a hand?” El asked and Will grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room. 

 

“Mike came by.” 

 

“I know. I saw him on my way to go see Max.” 

 

“You went to see Max?” 

 

“Yeah.” A large grin grew on El’s face. 

 

“What? What happened?” 

 

“We kissed.” 

 

“Really?!” 

 

“Yeah, it was amazing.” 

 

Will forgot completely about his Mike dilema and instead focuses on the fact that EL JUST KISSED MAX. 

 

“How did it happen? You’ve got to tell me everything that happened.” 

 

“I went over to her place and we just started talking and then, it happened. We were sitting on her bed making out.” El looked away wishfully. 

 

“I wish my story was as happy as that.” Will mumbled. 

 

“What’s yours?” 

 

“Mike said he loved me.” 

 

“That’s good. Right?” 

 

“It just made everything so complicated. Is it really me he’s singing about? What does any of it mean?” 

 

“It means he loves you.” 

 

“Does it? Maybe he messed up and said it accidentally.” 

 

“Will why are you making this harder for yourself?” 

 

“Because, he shouldn’t be with me. He’s Mike, he deserves someone better.” 

 

“Will..” 

 

“Just go El, please. I’m tired.” 

 

El nodded and silently left the room without a second word. Will lay down on his bed and cried through the night.

 

\------------ 

 

Will awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, which could only mean one thing. He rushed out of his room and into the kitchen. 

 

“Jonathan!” Will cried as he ran and hugged his older brother. 

 

“Will! How the hell are you?” 

 

“I’m good, how about yourself?” 

 

“Absolutely stellar. Eggs?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Will sat down at the table and Jonathan brought over two plates of eggs. He sat next to Will. 

 

“How’s college? What’s it like in New York?” 

 

“New York is amazing. There are so many different people from all walks of life. You should come up. Steve, Nancy and I got a place. You would love the city. There’s this coffee shop we walk to, it’s awesome.” 

 

“Sounds awesome. I wish I could live by myself.” 

 

“You will one day. Maybe Mike will live with you.” 

 

At the mention of Mike, Will faltered. His smile faded as he remembered what Mike had said to him last night. 

 

“Will? Did something happen between you and Mike?” 

 

“You can’t tell mom and Hopper.” 

 

“That’s what a big brother is for.” 

 

“Mike said that he loved me. And I think I love him.” 

 

Jonathan stuttered. “Will, that’s, that’s awesome!”

 

“Not really.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because. It could go wrong so many ways. And not every place is like New York, we can’t just be ourselves. I want to be with him, but I don’t want anything to change. I’m scared we’re going to ruin it, the friendship we’ve spent so many years building. I just don’t know what to do.” 

 

“It’s a leap of faith, Will. You just have to feel it in your gut, know that it’s right.” 

 

Will thought for a moment. Did he think being with Mike was right? Was he ready? 

 

“Let’s say, hypothetically, I felt it was right. What should I do?” 

 

“Have you ever heard Love Song by the Cure?” 

 


	5. Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter is short sorry but its got good steve content
> 
> edit: sorry if when u read this there was like a line of dialogue at the beginning of the chapter docs fucked up

Mike’s alarm blared, barely waking him from his slumber. Lazily, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. His eyes were red and puffy and he still had remnants of tears on his face. How could he have said that? It wasn’t fair. Will clearly didn’t like him like that. How was he going to face him today? 

 

He wasn’t. He couldn’t. He crawled back into bed, since his mother had already left for work and taken Holly to school, and tried to sleep. When he couldn’t do that, he got up and stared at his wall, wondering what to do. 

 

Could he lie to Will and tell him it was a mistake? Could he own up to it and apologize? Maybe he should fake his death and run away to Europe. 

 

He heard footsteps down stairs and a loud banging sound followed by a chorus of swears. Could his dad be back? His mom had kicked him out months ago. He grabbed his middle school science fair trophy and went downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he breathed in and jumped out. 

 

“Get out of my house, fucker!” He pointed his trophy at the intruder. 

 

“Mike!? What the fuck!?” Steve said almost dropping his cereal bowl. 

 

“Steve?” 

 

“Yeah, dipshit. Now can you put down the trophy you’re trying to use as a weapon and hug me.” Mike leapt forward and hugged Steve. Mike had always valued Steve as the older brother he never had. 

 

“How long are you up for?” 

 

“A few days. Is it okay if I stay here?” 

 

“Of course, is Nance coming?” 

 

“She had papers due. But she said to say hi.” Steve’s face changed as the realization set in. “Wait why aren’t you at school? Are you sick?” 

 

“No, I just...couldn’t today.” 

 

“Is someone making fun of you again? Is it Troy?” 

 

“No, no. I’m just..not feeling it.” 

 

Steve looked unimpressed. “Not feeling it, huh? That’s alright. You can spend the day with me.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“And we can talk about girls...or boys.” 

 

“Steve-“ 

 

“Maybe...Will?” 

 

Mike’s face turned a red color and he had to try hard to push down tears.  _ Don’t think about him.  _ “Shut up, Steve.” 

 

Steve, seeing that he had struck a nerve, continued. “What? Scared I picked up on your, not so secret, crush?” 

 

MIke couldn’t fight it anymore. Tears erupted from his eyes and cascaded down his face. “I said shut up, Steve!” 

 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Steve pulled Mike close to him and gave him a hug. “Is everything okay?” 

 

ole?” 

 

“Woah, let’s calm down on the swearing. Come sit down.” Steve brought Mike over to the couch and sat next to the sobbing teenager. “What happened?” 

 

“I ruined everything.” Mike choked out in between cries. 

 

“Ruined what?” 

 

“I wrote him a song. About how I felt. He didn't seem to care. And then I told him I loved him. Jesus Steve, you should’ve seen the look on his face when I said that. It was like he had been slapped.”

 

“It’ll be okay, bud. I can talk to hi-” 

 

“No! You can’t!” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“You just can’t. He’ll pity me. And I don’t want that. I’m already selfish enough.” 

 

“Why are you selfish?” 

 

“I ruined our friendship just so I could say that I loved him. It’s all fucked now.” 

 

“No, it’s not. I know Will. He wouldn’t get so pissy over something as small as that. Just trust me, when have I ever been wrong.” 

 

“What about that one time when you told El it would be okay to go on the roof?” 

 

“That was one time!” 

 

“Or that time when you told us playing manhunt in the woods would be a good idea and we lost Dustin?” 

 

“Okay, I’ll admit that wasn’t my proudest moment but-” 

 

“Or that time you dared Max to ride her skateboard down a giant hill and she sprained her ankle?” 

 

“You can stop naming examples, Mike.” 


	6. Whatever Words I Say, I Will Always Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be two different chapters but i felt bad about publishing such a short chapter so i put them together and sorry about the shitty ending i sorta lost my motivation

Will walked through the halls of Hawkins High feeling out of place, like he didn’t belong. He felt like everyone knew, knew that Mike loved him. Everytime he caught someone’s glance he Will could feel their eyes boring into his soul, searching for his deepest and darkest secrets. 

 

Out of nowhere he felt an arm around his shoulder as Dustin came over next to him. 

 

“Hey, Will.” 

 

“Hey, Dustin.” 

 

“Do you know where Mike is? I’m his lab partner and he had our report.” At the mention of Mike’s name, Will panicked.  _ Don’t let them know, don’t let them know, THEY CAN’T KNOW _

 

“I-I don’t know where he is, sorry. Maybe ask Lucas, they always ride together to school.” 

 

Dustin took his arm off Will’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Will?” 

 

“Peachy.” 

 

“See you in lit!” Will watched as Dustin ran down the hall, looking for Lucas. 

 

He saw a flash of red hair as Max slammed her locker shut. An idea sparked and caught fire in his mind. He rushed over to where she was standing. 

 

“Max! I need your help.” 

 

“What?” She said, flatly. 

 

“Meet me after school, by the music room. And get Lucas, too.” 

 

Max, clearly not in the best mood, rolled her eyes. 

 

“Max please. It’s about Mike.” 

 

Upon hearing this, Max’s eyes perked up and she looked much more interested. “Oh?” 

 

“I’m gonna tell him something, and I need your help. The band’s help.” 

 

“Color me intrigued, Byers.” 

 

“Just meet me there and I’ll explain everything.” 

 

Will heard the first bell rang. The rest of his day was a whirlwind of waiting. Waiting for his classes to be over. Waiting for lunch.  _ Waiting for Mike _ . But he never showed. It didn’t sit right in Will’s mind, the day after saying that he loved Will, Mike didn’t show up. 

 

The final bell rang and Will rushed out of the classroom and to the music room. Already waiting there was Lucas and Max. 

 

“What did he say he wanted?” Lucas asked in a low voice. Will could hear them as he approached the room. 

 

“I don’t know he just said he wanted to see us. Something about Mi-” 

 

Will hurried into the room and their conversation ended abruptly. 

 

“Okay, I know you guys have the show coming up soon, and it’s totally unreasonable to ask this but I wouldn’t go to you guys if I didn’t think it would wor-” 

 

“Just spit it out, Will! I’m not getting an younger over here.” Lucas said. 

 

“Could you guys perform the chorus of a song for me so I could sing?” 

 

“Depends, what song?” 

 

“Love Song by the Cure.” 

 

“Why just the chorus? Let’s do the whole damn song.” Max replied. 

 

“I can’t sing that well so I kinda wanna keep the singing to a minimum. And it’s a lot of music to for you guys to rehearse and I don’t want to trouble you when you hav-” 

 

“How about the third verse and chorus?” Lucas spoke up. “Like the ‘whenever I’m alone with you’ part?” 

 

Will thought it over in his mind. It wasn’t too much to sing and it was his favorite part of the song. 

 

“If you guys don’t mind.” 

 

“Of course not. Anything in the name of true love.” 

 

“Okay so, everyone go home and get your part down. We meet here tomorrow to review and sing to him on Friday. Deal?” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

Will left feeling much better. He was going to tell Mike. And hopefully it wouldn’t blow up in his face.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day at school Mike felt...strange. His reality felt like a dream, like a nap he hadn’t quite waken up from yet. He didn’t really talk to anyone the whole day. He saw Max and Lucas snickering during a brief break between classes. He saw Will, too. He ducked his head low and hid behind a large group of football players to distance himself. He ran into El and had an awkward yet short conversation. Dustin approached him about the lab report, which he handed over willingly. 

 

At lunch, he sat with his friends. He rarely spoke however. 

 

“Oh, Mike.” Max said, snapping him out of his own self turmoil. “Me and Lucas aren’t gonna make it to rehearsal today. We have… well, something else to do.” 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Mike saw Will shoot Max a glare. “Oh. I guess that’s alright. Will wanna hang?”  _ Why would you even ask that? He clearly hates you.  _ Force of habit. Will was always his go-to when he had nothing to do but now…. 

 

A shade of blush painted Will’s face as he stuttered out a response. “I, uh, I, um, I have a, uh, thing, to do-” 

 

“You know what? It’s fine, forget I even asked.” 

 

The conversation ceased and left an uncomfortable air floating around the table. Dustin and Max continued to talk but both Will and Mike stayed silent. Mike tried to make eye contact but Will looked away.  _ Nice job, Wheeler. You’ve lost him.  _

 

Mike spent the rest of his day alone, silently sulking around the hallways in between classes pondering Max and Lucas’s “thing”. What was it? They were his band, they should tell him stuff. And where did Will factor in? Why did he galre? What’s going on?  

 

Ideas swirled in Mike’s head as he heard the final bell ring. He went through the motions of preparing to leave, but his mind had escaped his body and was floating elsewhere. Wordlessly, he climbed aboard his bike and cruised through the small town of Hawkins. He didn’t want to go home now, not yet. He would have to face Steve and his mom, he didn’t feel like it.

 

\------------ 

He got home a half and hour later, his mind still vacant. He walked past his mother and went into the basement where, instead of being met with an empty room, he was met with his band. Max was at the drums, Lucas on bass, and where he should be standing, Will was. 

 

“Guys? What are you-” Mike started when he was silenced by Max’s drum beat and before he knew what was happening Will was singing. 

 

_ Whenever I’m alone with you _

 

_ You make me feel like I am free again  _

 

_ Whenever I’m alone with you  _

 

_ You make me feel like I am clean again _

 

The words poured from Will’s mouth and into the mic. He kept his eyes shut and let his heart and soul fill into every lyric he sang. It was beautiful. 

 

_ However far away  _

 

_ I will always love you  _

 

_ However long I stay  _

 

_ I will always love you  _

 

_ Whatever words I say  _

 

_ I will always love you  _

 

_ I will always love you  _

 

Will opened his eyes and looked at Mike as he sang the last line, making Mike’s heart explode with love. Max closed out the song and they all looked to Mike expectantly. 

 

“If this is your way of telling me I’ve been replaced, I accept.” 

Lucas rolled his eyes. Max got up from her drums and took Lucas with her.

 

“We’ll give you two a minute to sort things out.” 

 

Mike heard their footsteps rise up the stairs and stop as the door shut leaving him and Will alone in the basement.

 

“Did you really mean it?” Will asked. 

 

“That I love you? Of course I meant it, Will. Did you?” 

 

“No, I learned a whole song and sang it to you out of spite.” Will remarked sarcastically. 

 

Mike stepped closer to Will. “And I thought I was the only vocally gifted one here.” 

 

“I wouldn’t say that I’m ‘gifted’.” 

 

“No, Will that was amazing, I really loved it.” 

 

Will smiled. Mike’s breath caught in his throat as he erased the space between him and Will and connected their lips together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
